Hero Of The Day
by KarlaWinchester
Summary: AU. After Dean and Sam lost their mother in a car accident which left Sam blind, they start to live in a small city with their dad John. But it’s up to Dean take care of his bullied little brother and his alcoholic father. Sam is 11, Dean is 15.
1. Open Your Eyes, Sammy

**Disclaimer: I do not own them****, and everybody knows that… how bad! I would love to own Dean…**

**Summary: AU. After Dean and Sam lost their mother in a car accident which left Sam blind, they start to live in a small city with their dad John. But it's up to Dean take care of his bullied little brother and his alcoholic father. Sam is 11, Dean is 15. **

**Note: If you read this, please review, it would be nice! :D **

**I hope you all enjoy the story! **

**Chapter One: Open your eyes, Sammy…**

**Flashback on:**

_Dean was sitting next to his dad in the hospital's waiting room. They already knew about Sam__ now, but they couldn't help being apprehensive about how the little boy would cope with the bad news._

_Sam Winchester would _never_ see again._

_And although John knew he could do anything, he still felt guilty about the damn accident that killed his wife and took his son's sight. He was screwed now. He would never be the same again._

_Dean put his head on his father's shoulder, and John flinched a little, in surprise. He didn't understand how his son could still love him after all the mess he put them trough. _

_- Dad…it's okay… We'll be okay…_

_- Your brother's blind, Dean. Your mom is dead. I think we won't be okay._

_- Hey, you have me and Sammy, dad… we could never hate you. It wasn't your fault!_

_John started sobbing. He should be comforting Dean, he was just eleven! But instead, he was being comforted… and he felt lost. _

_- You can see him now. He's awake. – the doctor said to them with a small smile._

_Both John and Dean rushed to Sam's room, urging to see the youngest Winchester. He would probably be very scared… and Dean wanted to make sure he was around to help him feel better._

_Sam turned his head to the door when he heard the footsteps, and for a moment he was scared; when he felt that smell, though, he tried to open his eyes, but it was very dark in that room, he couldn't see a thing. Even though he didn't really needed to see that it was his dad. He could smell his aftershave._

_- Oh, Sammy… - John wrapped his arms around his son, and Sam hugged him back, feeling ok now. He was with his family._

_- Daddy…where's De?_

_- I'm right here, bro. – Dean smiled and patted his little brother's head. – Are you feeling well?_

_- Yes! – Sam said. – But can you please turn on the lights? I can't see anything…_

_John sighed and put Sam on his lap, hugging him. Dean stood by their side, almost crying. But he couldn't cry, he needed to be strong for Sammy._

_- Sammy… you know we had an accident, right? – John asked slowly._

_- Yeah… Mommy… will never come back. – the little boy rested his head on John's chest. – I know, dad…_

_- And Sam… well, your eyes were hurt in that accident… _

_- Is that why I'm not seeing anything? – He asked in a low tone of voice. _

_- Yeah, son… and… I'm afraid it's going to be like that from now on._

_Sam didn't cry after his dad said that. He just heard how John was crying so hard, and he heard Dean comforting him. Actually all Sam cared about was being with his family. _

_He was safe now._

**Flashback off.**

- Rise and shine, princess! – Dean entered the small room he shared with his brother and smiled when he saw Sam opening his eyes slowly. – C'mon, breakfast's ready.

- Dean, please… - Sam started to get up. – I'm tired…

- Yeah, sure. If you didn't want to stay up until late to watch that stupid movie…

- It wasn't stupid!

- Yeah, bro, right. – Dean rolled his eyes. Sam couldn't see, but he liked to hear the movies. It was something they did together every Sunday. – But now you have to hurry, we have school today, remember?

Sam got up and walked slowly to the bathroom, while Dean smiled proudly at how Sam was so independent. His little brother was now eleven years old, and he only needed a stick when he was outside the house.

- Where's dad? – Sam asked, still in the bathroom.

- He's looking for a job. I think he woke up really early today.

- Ah. So what did you make for breakfast?

- Pancakes… - Dean smiled. – And some orange juice. And Sammy, please, don't stay in this bathroom forever, or we'll be late, you bitch.

- Yeah, right… jerk.

Dean smiled and returned to the kitchen. Their house was small, and he didn't really care about it. Since the accident John never got another job for a long time, and it was difficult for him to get the boys everything they need. Sometimes John's friend, Bobby, helped them buying books, clothes and the essential, although John never appreciated this kind of help.

And Dean also knew that the fact that John was always drunk didn't help to get a good job either. His father was a failure in everyone's eyes, and Dean didn't like to see him like that. He knew John gave up his own life after that accident, but Dean would only be truly happy the day his dad would be back on his feet.

- Dean, can we visit Uncle Bobby today? – Sam asked his big brother while they were eating their breakfast.

- Sure, kiddo. I'll help him fix some cars anyway, so you can go with me.

- Does daddy know you're helping Bobby again?

- No, and he won't. You know dad doesn't want any of us working… but… it's been almost two months, and he is still unemployed.

- Do you think he'll get a job soon?

- I'm sure he will, Sammy… but while he doesn't get one, it won't hurt if I help.

Sammy gave his brother a small smile and Dean smiled back, thinking about how much he needed to help his dad out with the money. If the man just accepted any kind of help it would be much more easy…

************

John Winchester walked into the small grocery shop downtown and folded the newspaper while waiting to get some attention from the owner. The man gave him a nod, indicating that he could talk.

- I'm here… about the job…

The man new who _he _was: John Winchester. Everybody knows that the man was always getting in trouble, always drunk…

- And why should I give _you_ a job here? – The old man who owned the place looked at him like he was thrash.

- Please, I…I need it very much, I can do many things… just give me a chance, I'm good at cleaning and organizing things, I -…

- If you can actually do all these things, Winchester, why are you always hunting for a new job?

John looked down, and the man laughed in a mocking way.

- Just get the hell outta here before I call the police.

He gave a small nod to the old man and made his way out of the place, feeling so bad… every time it was like that. No one liked him, no one wanted to give him a chance.

And maybe this people were right. He was nothing more than a failure.

**********

Sammy was walking slowly to the back of the school, so he could just eat his lunch with no one around. Since he and Dean didn't have lunch at the same time, he just sat alone, trying to get away of Daniel Henderson and his friends.

He sat on the bench and started biting and apple, hearing the other kids playing and laughing. Sometimes he wished to have a life like that. He wished he could play with the other kids… be like the other kids…

- Hey, you freak!

Sam froze when he heard _his_ voice.

- Were you hiding from me? – Daniel laughed. – Well, you can never hide from me, you know that?!

- P-please… stay away from me…

- Stop this, kid, I'm not doing anything with you now. I'm busy with a girl, you understand?… I don't think so, because you never really got near a girl before. I bet they are afraid of you.

Sam flinched when he felt Daniel's breath so close to his face.

- C'mon, Sammy, you can be honest with me… you would rather prefer to be fucked than to fuck someone, wouldn't you?! I know, Sammy, I know… I can remember how you liked it when we _played _… You are just a piece of shit, you freak… you fucking fag!

And then, he was gone.

Sam was breathing hard, shaking.

Yeah, maybe he was a 'fucking fag' like Daniel said, but he would never let Dean know about it. He would never let his big brother know how much Daniel had hurt him before, because Dean would probably think he was weak.

Dean would never know about it.

TBC…

**Yes, it was a short chapter! I hope you review, and I hope you continue reading!**


	2. Everyone Has Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, and everybody knows that… how bad! I would love to own Dean…**

**Summary: AU. After Dean and Sam lost their mother in a car accident which left Sam blind, they start to live in a small city with their dad John. But it's up to Dean take care of his bullied little brother and his alcoholic father. Sam is 11, Dean is 15. **

**Note: If you read this, please review, it would be nice! :D **

*************

**Chapter Two:**** Everyone has issues **

Sam was sitting on the porch of Bobby's house, while Dean and their uncle were working with a car. The boy liked so much to spend the day at Bobby's because he enjoyed the sounds that he could hear: the birds, the trees dancing with the wind… Whenever Sam was there, he would just forget about how his life was becoming messy day by day.

And besides this, Sam loved being there because of Spike, which was Bobby's dog. He was a cute cocker spaniel, who loved the young Winchester very much. And Sam loved him back.

The boy could hear Dean and Bobby chatting, having a good time and doing their job like it was the best thing ever! Dean loved cars and he was a great mechanic; he was planning to do it for a living, since he was so good at it.

- Hey, Sammy, can you give me one of those beers?

- Sure, Uncle Bobby… - the boy got one of the cans that were at his side and handed it to Bobby. Spike was lying under Sammy's legs, just taking care of him.

Bobby had a seat near the car they were working at, and said Dean he could rest a little bit, since they had been working for a few hours now.

Dean stroke Spike's head playfully and then sat beside his brother after he got two cans of coke. Sam nodded at his brother and grabbed the can.

- How is it going? – Sam asked, his eyes resting exactly on Dean. Sometimes, Dean would swear his brother could actually see, because whenever he talked to someone, he always 'looked' them in the eyes.

- What?

- The car, you moron. – Sam laughed a little.

- It's going well. – Dean nodded and nudged Sam lightly and playfully. – Are you bored? I know that is not much you can do around here…

- I'm okay, De… I like to be near you guys.

Dean smiled down at him and took a sip of the soft drink, looking at Bobby, who was just listening to their conversation. The man loved that kids with all his heart, and it was hard to see Sam just being like that.

- How is school going? – Bobby asked and sat near them.

- Okay, I guess. As always. – Dean shrugged and took another sip of the coke. – At least I'm getting some good grades in almost everything.

- What about you Sammy?

Although Sam was unable to see, his grades at school were never bad. He was a very intelligent kid, and it was his dream to go to the university someday. Dean thought he would actually do it, because he was extremely good with studying. He was very proud of Sammy, even though he almost never said it out loud.

- It's good. – Sam answered quickly. Thinking about school just remembered him of Daniel, and that was not a good thing. – I'm doing great.

- Do you guys need something? We can go downtown and buy some stuff…

- It's okay, Bobby. – Dean smiled at him. – We have everything.

Bobby nodded and looked down while speaking:

- Do you know if John got another job?

- He went looking today again. – Dean moved his green eyes to the ground. – I think he is having trouble with it, but he never really talk about it.

- Yeah, I know how that Winchester can be stubborn. Ya know, Dean, your father really needs help… you should come more often, so I can get you more cars for you to fix. This is something you could do to help…

- I know, Bobby, but dad just won't let me do it. I came today because I knew he would be out all day. He wants us just to study… but I really want to help. Maybe I'll try and talk about it with him tonight.

- The situation is getting worse, kid. – Bobby was now looking at Dean, worried. – John really needs to stop drinking this much… he spends money on this, and he's just making things bad for him.

- Daddy isn't drinking for a while now. – Sammy came to his father's defense. – I told him to stop.

Bobby smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

- Yeah, kiddo, we hope he just keep it up. And I hope he got a new job, because you guys need it a lot.

Then, the three of them just sat there, in silence. Sam Winchester patted Spike's head and then approached Dean, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. His big brother smiled down at him, putting his arm around Sam's body. He felt so secure… so warm and so calm! It was like no one could ever touch him while Dean was around. Not even Daniel Henderson.

***************

When the boys arrived home it was dark. Dean helped his brother to take his coat off, and then they saw John sitting on the couch in front of the TV, with a can of beer in his hand.

- Dad? – Dean asked slowly, while Sammy sat on the recliner. – Dad, are you all right?

- Dean… - John said in a strange way. His sons knew that he was drunk again. – What? What happened?

John opened his eyes, which were red. The smell of the alcohol filled the room and Sam was starting to feel sick.

- It's okay, dad, c'mon… you need to have a cold shower now… c'mon. – Dean said while carefully making John get up. He was so drunk he could barely walk.

- They are… they are all bastards! – John let out in a high tone of voice.

- Calm down, dad, hey, c'mon… just try to walk to the bathroom, ok? Hey, Sammy, can you do me a favor, bro?

- Sure…

- Can you get those cans of beer and throw them away? I'll be right back.

- Okay…

Sam searched with his hands and took all the cans he found on the floor, and man, there where a lot of them. After he threw them away, the boy came back to sit on the recliner, and thought it was so bad that his dad started drinking again… Sam could have sworn John would never get drunk again, but now he saw that maybe his dad wasn't ready to quit drinking so easy. It should be really difficult, having to raise two kids by himself and without a proper job.

John was a very good man, and he had his own problems.

So, it was obvious that Sam would never bug his dad about _his _problem, which was very small comparing to John's problems.

The boy felt some tears running down his cheeks when he remembered the pain… oh, it hurt like hell! He couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore… he was so scared that Daniel wanted to do _that_ again! But he could do anything but just pray.

When Dean returned with John looking a lot better, Sam wasn't crying anymore. Dean helped his father sit on the couch and then said in a happy tone of voice, even though he was _not_ happy at all:

- Are you guys hungry? I'm making some spaghetti. What do you think?

- It would be nice, Dean. – John smiled at him sadly.

- What about you, Sammy? – Dean asked. – Are you hungry too? Because I am!

- Yeah, De. I would love some spaghetti. – Sam smiled at his brother, fully knowing that he wasn't happy for real. He knew Dean too well to miss that.

Dean ruffled his hair and headed to the kitchen, alone. While filling the pan with water, he felt the tears coming down and he wasn't able to stop them. He just closed his eyes and prayed for his father to finally get a good job and quit drinking. He prayed that he could help his family in any way, he wanted to work and help. They needed it so much… Sammy needed it since he wanted so bad to go to the university… Dean was okay with being a mechanic like his Uncle Bobby, but Sammy deserved a lot better than that. Sam would have a great life, and Dean swore to himself that he would do whatever he could to make sure his baby brother had his dreams coming true.

- Dean? Dean, are you crying? – It was Sam who was asking, in a low voice. Dean smiled and shook his head.

- No, Sammy, I'm not. – He answered, trying to talk properly, but his voice was trembling.

- You know you can't fool me, Dean. Daddy didn't get the job, did he?

Dean shook his head.

- No, he didn't get. But he will find a good job, Sammy, no need to worry.

- What will you do with the money Uncle Bobby gave to you?

- We can buy some food, what do you think? We're running out of some things here, so I think we can go shopping for it tomorrow after school, are you up to it? – Dean managed to say in a cheerful tone.

- Sure! – Sammy smiled. – Dean… Can we get an ice cream too?

- We'll see, Sammy. But now, go watch TV with dad, I don't want him to be alone, okay?

- I wanted to help you with this…

- Nah, it's all under control here. Go stay with him… It'll be ready in no time.

Sam nodded and walked slowly back to the sitting room, and John smiled when his youngest son had a sit near him.

- Hey, Sammy… how are you doing, boy?

- I'm good, daddy. – Sam smiled. – Are you feeling well?

- Yes, just a small headache. It'll get better soon. How was your day?

- We went to see Uncle Bobby. It was fun.

- I bet it was, son. Bobby likes you guys very much…

After a little they had dinner together, and, for a few moments, they all forgot about their own problems and just had some fun. And the laughs filled that house, that was truly full of love.

***********

_Sam was sobbing so hard and crying so loud that he was almost losing his voice. He was at _his _house, at Daniel's house, and he was so scared… Daniel was angry at him. Very angry. Daniel's parents weren't at home and he was free to do whatever he wanted. So, he choose to drag Sam and just play a little bit with him._

_- Let me go… please let me go… - Sam asked him, crying, embracing himself, like it would protect him from any damage he could suffer._

_- Shut up, stupid! You deserve all this, and you know it! _

_- Dean… - Sam cried in a low voice, hoping his brother could save him now._

_- Your brother's an idiot, and he is not around to save your ass, Sammy. He's so fucked up as your father, that jerk! And you're going to be just like the two of them…_

_Daniel was holding a broom stick. Sam was starting to panic, since he couldn't see a thing, and he was afraid Daniel would do something really bad this time._

_Daniel hit the broom stick in Sam's groin so hard that the boy didn't have the voice to actually cry or scream. He just stayed there, the tears falling while he started to shake. _

_- Do you like it, Sammy?! – He kicked him this time, and Sam though he would just pass out. – No need to worry, you don't actually use this thing anyway. – He pointed to his groin and hit him again. – Take off your clothes NOW!_

_- What? W-why?…_

_- Take OFF!_

**************

Sam woke up sweating, his mouth dry and his heart pounding heavily on his chest. He kept having that nightmare every night, and he was so scared it happened again… after all, it actually wasn't just a simple nightmare, and he knew it.

He shook his head and heard Dean breathing, fast asleep in the bed next to his. Sammy slowly got up and tiptoed to Dean's bed, getting under the blanket and cuddling him. He rested his head in Dean's chest and then, he finally felt safe.

Sammy would be able to sleep now.

TBC

**Here we are with the end of the second chapter! I hope you all review if you are reading, say what you think about the story! I'll be happy to hear your opinion. **


	3. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, and everybody knows that… how bad! I would love to own Dean…**

**Summary: AU. After Dean and Sam lost their mother in a car accident which left Sam blind, they start to live in a small city with their dad John. But it's up to Dean take care of his bullied little brother and his alcoholic father. Sam is 11, Dean is 15. **

**Note: If you read this, please review, it would be nice! :D **

**Chapter 3: ****Changes**

Dean thought about running out of the class, but he couldn't do that. Besides, it was not like he was _afraid_ of her.

Yeah, it was a girl.

The most beautiful girl he ever got to see in his whole life, and she was just by his side, trying to figure out the Math exercises. And he felt numb when he remembered that he was not very good at Math.

And to top it off, this beautiful and wonderful girl was Daniel Henderson's girlfriend. Dean knew very well who Henderson was and what he did with guys who just looked at her.

- Ah… do you think we can start it now? – She asked with a small and cute smile. He swallowed and looked away from her.

- Yeah, right.

Her name was Julie Mason, and she was just all he couldn't get. No way he would be lucky enough to even be friends with her; his life was screwed up and everybody knew that, even Julie.

- Are you okay?

- Yeah, sure… I'm okay. – He answered with a half smile, his green eyes now looking straight into her brown ones.

She let out a small smile and said in a low voice:

- You know, I hate this thing so much…

- Me too. – He laughed lightly.

- But I won't complain about it, you know, I'm just happy that we got to do this together.

Now Dean was really flattered. His smile grew bigger and he felt warm… was he deaf or something?

- Are you… serious? – Dean asked looking at her.

- I think you are a cool guy… but I presume you're not so good in Math.

Dean laughed and shook his head, noticing how she had those cute dimples, making her even more amazing to keep looking at. Julie dropped her gaze to the book, and then he saw she was blushing lightly, still smiling.

- We better get started with it. – Julie said after some seconds. – C'mon, it can't be so bad.

- Right…

While she was starting to take notes, Dean stared at her with a silly smile, just thinking about how lucky that Henderson guy was to have her as a girlfriend. He felt bad about it; although Daniel was not a good person, he always managed to date the best girls around school.

They worked on the exercise together, and soon he was okay with her being around, he found out Julie was a very nice girl, kind and fond. Aw, god, he had a big crush on the girl.

- I never saw you hanging out with Daniel. – Julie told him without taking her eyes away from her book.

- I don't hang out with this kind of person. – He said slowly. – I know he's your boyfriend, but… I really don't like him.

- Yeah, I know he can be an ass sometimes…

- Almost all the times I saw him, he was an ass. – Dean pointed and she nodded.

- But Daniel never messed with you. – Julie was now looking at him. – Well, no one ever messed with you around here… I think they are afraid you kick their ass.

Dean shook his head and smiled a little. She thought he was very cute when he smiled like that.

- I just think that the kids around here don't want to be near my freak family. No one hang out with me or my brother, because they just think we are not worth it. – He shrugged.

- Don't say that… you are a nice guy if you ask me… and your brother is really cute! – She smiled. – I would love to hang out with you, but Daniel can be very jealous. I don't want you to have problems just because of me.

- Do you like him?

- Sometimes, yes. – She answered and nodded.

Dean resumed what he was doing and Julie did the same, dropping the subject for some time. He just couldn't imagine this wonderful girl dating that stupid jerk, Daniel Henderson. She was right when she said that Daniel never messed with him, in fact, Daniel never really looked at Dean Winchester's face.

How odd.

Daniel Henderson wasn't the type of person who would just ignore someone like that, he always did something.

Well, all Dean could think about, was the fact that he just was lucky that Daniel never wanted to bug him at all.

**************

Dean and Sam were going back home after school that day, and Sam just knew his brother wasn't ok. He always knew when Dean was feeling something good or bad without having to ask.

- So, will you tell me what happened? – Sam asked his big brother.

- What? Nothing happened!

- Dean, just say it, okay?

- Ah… nothing much… I just met a girl today and…

- Oh, a girl! – Sam laughed and clapped his hands. Dean rolled his eyes.

- Very funny. – Dean shook his head while they approached their house. – She's not for me anyway, so it would be better if I just forget about her.

- What's her name?

- Julie. – Dean told him and opened the door, letting Sam enter the house first. Then he took off his jacket and sat on the couch. – She's Daniel Henderson's girlfriend.

Sam sat on the recliner in front of Dean, and felt sick just by hearing that stupid name.

- Yeah, I know he means trouble. – Dean said as soon as he saw Sam's face. – But I'll just keep my distance from her; I don't want him to be bugging me about it.

- He's a bad person, Dean… just stay away from him…

Dean smiled and ruffled Sam's hair.

- Yeah, Sammy, I know that. But I could handle him if I wanted to. He's not all that… no need to worry, bro.

- So… what are you going to do about this Julie?

- Nothing. – Dean answered with a sigh. – It's not like I would actually date her.

Sam nodded and thought about the fact that his brother could get in trouble if he started hitting on Daniel's girl, and then it would be a bad thing. Thank god Dean wasn't thinking about continue with this.

- Dean?

- Yes. – His brother said while turning on the TV.

- Have you ever kissed a girl before? – Sam asked with a curious tone of voice.

Dean now was embarrassed and took a deep breath before getting to answer his baby brother.

- Ah… what do you mean kiss? – Dean tried to fool him. – Like a…

- Like a real kiss, Dean. Have you?

- Maybe… once…

- Are you serious?! – Sam was thrilled now. – Who was she?!

- It was in our old school, Sammy, and you didn't know her.

- So… - Sam encouraged him to continue the story.

- So what?! – Dean turned to look at his brother.

- Was it any good?

Dean thought for a moment. A first kiss wasn't mean to be good at all, it just felt gross for him, and after all he was just twelve when he actually kissed a girl properly. He never got to kiss another girl until now, but since he put his eyes on Julie, it was like he was always urging to kiss her. This time, though, Dean knew that the kiss would be way better than the first one.

- It was great. – Dean lied. – You know, Sammy, I'm good at this… kissing thing.

- Yeah, right. – Sam nodded without really believing him. – Maybe someday I can kiss a girl too…

- You will, Sammy. Of course you'll need some theory lessons from the expert here… - Dean pointed himself. – And after that maybe you can be as good as me.

Sam hit him with pillow, Dean laughed and they just sat there, enjoying the rest of the afternoon in front of the TV.

*************

- So, John, are you sure about it?

John nodded his head and then the man in front of him smiled, handing him some money.

- You start tomorrow, and you better don't be late, Winchester. You owe me a lot for giving you this chance and I hope you know it.

- Yes, Mr. Dalton, I will be here in time. Eight o'clock sharp. – John nodded again, feeling half happy and half scared about the job he got.

- You can go now.

John Winchester got out of the building and rushed home. What would he say to his sons now?

Mike Dalton had lots of illegal business around the city and a lot of people owed him some money. That would be John's work: get the money, even if that meant that he would have to beat the poor person.

No way he could tell Dean and Sam what kind of job he got.

They would be very disappointed, and John wouldn't be able to face them anymore. He was ashamed of himself for accepting that job, but he couldn't do anything since no one in town gave him a chance.

Besides that, Dalton was going to pay him a lot more money than the other usual jobs, so John could actually give his children a little more comfort, better clothes, and he could save some money so the boys could go to University.

He was doing it for the kids. It wasn't right to lie to them, but it was better like that, if no one knew about it.

- Hi, boys! – John said with a big smile on his face, entering the house. It was almost seven thirty, it was already dark. – I have great news today! I got a job!

The boys cheered, truly happy about it. Dean hugged his father and John smiled down at him, patting his back.

- Yeah… I finally got a job, boys. But I have to tell you it's not around here. – John said. – It's in the small town near here. But since I have to work until six, I'll just be able to get home around eight.

- That's okay, dad! – Dean said, still smiling. – Look, me and Sam prepared dinner.

- Yes, I did most of it! – Sam smiled proudly and John kneeled in front of Sam, getting something from his bag.

- I got something for you, Sammy.

The boy clapped his hands in excitement and Dean laughed.

- What is it, Daddy?! – Sam asked curious.

John put the present in his hands. It was a book Sam wanted for a long time, but his dad never could get because of the tight budget. Now, things would be better.

- Dad! – Sam opened his mouth in admiration while touching carefully the cover. It was in Braille. – I can't believe you got it for me!

- Did you like it?

- Sure I liked it! Thanks dad, you're the best. – Sam hugged his father tightly and John felt his heart melt. He loved these kids so much…

- But you can start reading it later, it's dinner time now, Sammy. And it smells really good!

They all headed for the table. Dean was so proud of his dad, he knew things would get better.

****************

Later that night, Sammy was in the bathroom. John was already sleeping since he had to get up early to work, and Dean was watching some movie in their bedroom.

Sam was just wearing his boxer, and was checking his bruises with his hands, noticing that they still hurt a lot. He thought it was still very bad, and he couldn't let Dean or John see them. _Never_.

He touched his stomach and flinched when he felt the pain: it was like he could still feel when Daniel kicked him so hard… it surely would take some time to heal.

But his heart stopped for a second when he heard the door open quickly. It was Dean.

- Sammy, do you want me to put a movie - -

Dean interrupted himself when he saw the bruises.

Sam was trying to wear his clothes in a hurry, but it was late, Dean had already seen it.

- Sammy, what the hell… Sammy! – Dean approached him, but Sam flinched.

- It's nothing, Dean. – The younger said as soon as he finished wearing his clothes. – Where you talking about a movie?

- Sammy! – Dean was in front of him, stopping his brother. – What happened?!

- I said it's nothing.

- Will you stop doing this?! I want to know what the hell happened with you! – Dean's voice was demanding, and Sam couldn't tell him.

- Dean, just drop it. It was just some stupid kid from my class… we had a fight last week, and then I got this bruises.

- And why you didn't tell me?! Sammy, I'm your big brother… brothers are supposed to be true to each other, why didn't you tell me?

- I… I'm not a coward, Dean… I can handle my problems! It's not because I'm blind that I can't take care of myself. – Sam snapped and instantly felt bad for it.

- I know, Sammy… but… that's not right, okay? You should tell me whenever you are in trouble. Please, Sammy… if it happens again, just let me know.

Sam sighed and Dean embraced him slowly, careful not to hurt his baby brother anymore.

- Can you do this for me? – Dean asked him a little later.

- Yes… - Sam answered in a low voice.

- C'mon, kiddo, let's go. I'll let you pick the movie.

Dean felt really bad for Sam, and anger was filling him. It just wasn't right that someone beat his brother. For god's sake, the kid was _blind_! He can't defend himself!

For now, he decided to let it go. But he would keep an eye at his brother now, and if it continued happening, the bastard who was messing with his brother would pay.

TBC

**Hi! Well, this chapter I tried to focus a little more in Dean, because I love him very much, haha! I hope you review and tell me if you are enjoying it or not! **


	4. Just a Calm Day

**Hero Of The Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them, and everybody knows that… how bad! I would love to own Dean…**

**Summary: AU. After Dean and Sam lost their mother in a car accident which left Sam blind, they start to live in a small city with their dad John. But it's up to Dean take care of his bullied little brother and his alcoholic father. Sam is 11, Dean is 15. **

**Note: If you read this, please review, it would be nice! :D **

*************

**Chapter Four:**** Just a Calm Day**

- Dean, can we get some ice cream, please? - Sam asked his brother, while holding tight his hand. They were at the supermarket that afternoon, since John gave them some money to buy food and things. Sammy was really amazed by the fact that they could actually buy what they wanted.

- Ah… ice cream? - Dean smiled and saw his brother nod his head. The older one was guiding the shopping cart and holding his brother's hand at the same time. - Sure we can, Sammy, today, we can buy anything you want. Daddy gave me enough!

- Yeah! - Sam jumped. - I love ice cream, you know?

- I sure know, Sammy… and so do I, so we're getting chocolate! Is it good enough for you?

Dean was really happy too, just because Sam was reacting too well. He was still feeling bad about the bruises he saw in his baby brother's body, so now he was doing his best to keep an eye on him at school. Sam was a very innocent boy, and being blind didn't help much in case he needed to defend himself.

- Do you think daddy will be mad with us for buying ice cream?

- No, Sammy. He told me we could do it, ok? Daddy is in that good job now, he can afford it. And he wanted to make sure we would have fun today, so that's why we're having this day out.

- It's fun to go shopping with you, Dean…

- I bet! After we finish here we'll go to the park, what do you think?

- Wow, Dean, is it serious?! - Sam stopped walking. Dean laughed when he noted that Sam was very excited about it.

- Sure, you silly! But you have to help me with this, ok? Then we can drop this things at home and we can go. Right?

- Right! Dean, today will be so much fun… We could feed the ducks. And we could have ice cream at the park.

- Man, you just think about the damn ice creams! - Dean laughed lightly and shook his head, while stopping the shopping cart in front of the chocolates. - Want some chocolate? There are plenty of them right here, Sammy.

- Yeah! Yeah, please, Dean, I want!

The older brother let out a laugh and thought about how their lives were beginning to get better. He wished Sam could be happy like that forever.

****************

The park was not very much away from their house, so Dean decided that it would be more fun if they went there by bike. So, he put Sammy on the bike and carried him, making sure he was always safe.

- We're going fast! - Sammy said with a broad smile.

- Yep, we are!"

- I wish I could ride my own bike…

- It's ok, Sam, at least you won't get tired when we get there, so you can play a lot more. - Dean said while turning right.

- But it's not the same.

Dean licked his lips and went faster, which made Sam laugh and wave his hands happily in the air, thrilled about riding a bike with his big brother, and this fast. They didn't do this very often, and Dean wanted to just give his brother a different and fun day.

When they reached the park, Dean tried to find a nice and quiet spot so they could sit and eat something when they get hungry. Sammy wanted to do a lot of things. He heard some children play near them, and wanted to go there and play with them, but Dean was afraid he could get hurt or something. Instead, he promised his brother that the two of them would play something together later.

- Dean, do you think people would like me if I was not blind?

Dean lifted his head and looked at Sam, who was 'staring' at the ground, his voice a little low.

- What are you talking about, Sam?! We love you!"

- Yeah, you and daddy… but… I mean… the other kids. Do you think they would like me?

- You are a great boy, Sammy… don't you ever listen to any shit they say to you. Look, what happened to you didn't change anything. You are always going to be the same for me and dad, and you can always count on us.

- Sometimes… - Sam lifted his head a little bit, and Dean could read fear in his face. – Sometimes the other kids make fun of me. Because of my eyes…

Dean embraced him and kissed the top of his head. He hated when Sam suffered, and he knew something was really wrong. His brother was acting strange; that bruises were very strange too. He needed to know what was going on.

- You know you can tell me if something happens, don't you? – He asked Sam, still holding him.

- Yeah… it's ok, Dean. I just… I wish we could be like we were before.

- Yeah, bro. We all wish.

They sat like that for a while, chatted about small things like baseball and basketball, and Sam told Dean about his English test that was going to happen the next week. He was going to need a little help from the older, and Dean didn't refuse to help at all.

- Hey… I didn't think I would find you guys here.

Dean lifted his head and his smile grew when he saw Julie standing there, looking down at them and smiling a little bit.

- Hey, Julie… Wow… - Dean made a gesture for her to sit with them. – What are you doing around here?

- Just walking a bit. I like to do it sometimes.

- Well… - Dean looked at her. – You don't actually need to do it, 'cause you are in a pretty good shape.

Sam smiled at his big brother and shook his head. Julie laughed at that and said:

- Thanks, Dean, it really made my day. So, what are you guys up to?

- We decided to spend the day at the park. You know, just to do something different… we don't have a lot of time to have fun, so, since my dad got a new job and I could get a day off, we're here. And we're going to celebrate it with a lot of ice cream.

- Yeah! – Sam smiled. – Do you want to hang out with us, Julie?

- Sure, why not? – She smiled at Dean, who immediately blushed.

- Daniel wouldn't mind? – He asked her.

- He's with his stupid friends playing video games or something… I tried to get him to come with me, but he just refused it.

Dean nodded his head, and now the three of them were laughing and talking about everything. Sam was pretty sure his brother liked the girl, and he was a little bit worried about that. He knew Daniel would be very angry if he found out that Dean was flirting with his girl.

After a few minutes, they decided to go on a walk together, Dean holding Sam's hand and Julie walking close to the blonde boy listening carefully to everything he said to her. Their connection was strong, and anyone could see that they liked each other.

They fed the ducks, walked a bit more, and then sat together at another spot where Sam finally managed to get his so wanted ice cream.

- Your brother is adorable, you know? – She said with a smile, watching Sam lick his chocolate ice cream a few feet away from them, sitting on another bench.

- He's a little jerk, but cool sometimes. – He laughed. – Yeah… I know. Sammy is a treasure. I love him very much.

- I can see. You guys are so close… it's hard to find brothers with this kind of connection. And it must be difficult with him being blind and all…

- Yes, at first, it really was. It took sometime until he managed to go back to school and I had to help him with everything. It was hard… my dad is always working a lot, and it's my responsibility to look after him.

- He's lucky to have you around.

Dean looked at her and smiled. She was looking back at him, eyes full of something he could not describe.

- So… - She sighed and he licked his lips.

- Hum…

Dean knew he could be in trouble, but he just leaned in and kissed her lips lightly, slowly, and in a way that sent shivers down her spine. She slowly ran her hands through his blonde hair and deepened the kiss. He tasted like chocolate. She thought it was good.

They looked at each other for some seconds, Dean blinked and then she smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, which made him think about it, was very nice to be really kissing a girl he liked.

- You okay? – She asked a little later, seeing as he kept staring at her.

- Yeah, yeah, I'm okay.

He turned to look at his brother: happy, tasting his ice cream like it was the best thing on the planet. Maybe it was…

They didn't notice, though, that Daniel was watching them from a few feet away.

**************

Dean and Sam walked back home slowly, just doing small talks. Sam was holding his big brother's hand while walking, and he kept asking him about Julie.

- There's nothing to tell, Sammy… - Dean rolled his eyes.

- Yeah, whatever you say. – Sam shook his head and then said in a happy tone – I liked it today. It was nice. Did you like it?

- For sure! We can do it again soon, I promise.

- Right… and maybe you could invite Julie.

- Shut up, ya big silly! – Dean shoved him playfully and laughed. – C'mon, let's go faster. I need to get dinner ready before daddy arrives home. He must be pretty tired.

Sam nodded. He enjoyed that day very much, and he hoped his life would be so easy and wonderful as it was today, far away from Daniel Henderson.

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been a long time and it's a short chapter. It's just to fill, though. I just needed to make Sam feel safe and well for just a bit, he's so sad and so full of fears… anyways, I promise the next chapter will be up earlier than this! Take care!**


	5. Deal

**Chapter 5: Deal**

Sam was walking slowly, searching for a peaceful spot to eat his lunch. The day at school was being nice until now, he didn't have a problem and he asked Dean to stay away from Julie because he surely didn't want his big brother to be on trouble. It was a matter of fact that Daniel would be very pissed if he found out about the kiss Dean and Julia had the other day.

- Hey, Sam.

The boy smiled a bit. He knew that voice, it was Marcy, a girl from his class. She was nice, and she was also one of the few kids that speak to him properly.

- Hi. – He smiled and took a bite on his sandwich.

- I was looking for you inside, couldn't find you.

- Yeah, I prefer to come here to eat, it's much better than to be inside. They make a lot of noise.

She laughed a little bit.

- Yep, true. – Marcy nodded. – Look, I was looking for you because I wanted to ask if you want to come to my birthday party on Saturday. Your brother can go too, it'll be in my house, 5 pm.

- Party? Are you sure? You're inviting me?

- Of course! You don't need to bring anything, ok, just go. Will you?

- I have to ask Dean if he can take me, but I guess it'll be ok…

- Cool! So you tell me if you guys are really coming, ok? My mom will make a lot of things to eat, you'll like it.

He nodded his head and a little later she went away, one of her friends asking her to go with them. Sam thought it was nice, first time he was properly invited to go to a party… a birthday party. Only friends were invited for this kind of thing, and he was feeling glad that he was being considered a friend by someone. Sam truly wished that he was able to be friends with more people.

- Oh, look what I found… - Daniel stepped besides him and smiled. Sam flinched and instantly his breathing was getting more and more fast.

- What? – Sam asked, his voice failing badly. – What do you want.

- Just drop by to see you, my friend… Look, you piece of shit; I want to tell you something. I know your brother is flirting with my girlfriend and I'm not happy about it. So, I'll ask you a favor… you keep him away from her and I'll try to behave with you, ok?

- Why… why don't you just ask Dean to stay away from her? – Sam asked with fear in his voice.

Daniel grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and then pressed his throat:

- Because I'm asking you to do it, ok?! If I wanted to ask him, I would, but I much rather prefer to see you doing it… just for fun. And if he gets to know about this, I'll beat you up so badly that you'll be barely able to walk, you freak. Gotcha?

Sam tried to get away from his grip, but Daniel was way stronger than him. So, he had to keep Dean away from Julie, and Sam would surely do this. He knew that girl was problem, and he didn't want Dean to suffer.

- Ok… I'll do it…

He let Sam go and shoved him on the wall before giving him some space.

- If I see him near her again, you can count on me to kick your ass, loser.

As soon as Daniel went away, Sam hushed to get out of there and reach Dean immediately.

*************

Right, so he could not tell Dean about the situation between him and Daniel, 'cause he would be pissed and it was going to be bad. Dad hated when Dean fight at school, and he would be in a lot of trouble if Daniel found about he and Julie.

On their way back home, Sam was thinking in a way of saying Dean to stay away without making him wonder.

- What do you want to say, Sammy? You're making me nervous here, just say it, ok? – Dean said to him a while later, and the younger sighed.

- Yeah, Dean, it's nothing serious, ok?

- What is that about?

- Julie.

- And what's wrong with her? – Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

- Nothing with her, but… Dean, she's Daniel's girlfriend.

- I know this, Sammy… but she's a nice girl, and I like her. A lot. So if she wants to be with me, I can do nothing about it, bro, and to say more, I don't even care about that guy.

- He can get angry at you, Dean.

Dean laughed a little bit and then shook his head. Sam was walking slowly, nervous about the conversation. He wanted Daniel to stop, but he knew how stubborn Dean could be when he wanted something.

- Sam, I can take care of myself, you know?

- Yeah, Dean, I know… - Sam said in a low voice. – But I care about you, I don't want to see you hurt…

- You'll never se me hurt, okay, buddy? Never.

- But he could get angry at her too, Dean, don't you think about it?

- Look, Sammy, I'll think about it, okay? Promise. I understand that you want me to be safe, but I know how to make my own decisions… - Dean smiled a little. – But I really appreciate how you're being nice to us. Maybe she'll just dump Henderson or something…

Sam nodded. He was going to be in trouble, but he was really afraid of telling Dean about it. He didn't want to see his brother unhappy in any way, so if he couldn't keep him away from Julie, he would just wait and see what would happen.

*****************

- So, Sammy, how was your day at school? – John asked his younger kid while searching for something in his backpack. They were at John's room.

- Oh, it was ok I guess. – He shrugged.

- How is Dean going? Is he behaving?

- Yeah, dad, he's nice.

- Good.

- Dad, do you think I could go to a party on Saturday? Dean could take me, I was invited by a friend at school.

- A party? Of course you can go, Sam, have fun. – John was happy and ruffled his son's hair. Sam smiled at him.

- Thanks, dad. It'll be fun, I'll talk to Dean later.

John nodded and then murmured something, after that he put a cap in Sam's head, smiling.

- It's blue. Just the way you asked me to buy some time ago…

- Thanks, dad. – Sam opened a big smile and adjusted it to his own head. – I really wanted it.

- You're welcome.

- Did you buy something to Dean?

- Yup. I bought him a new T shirt. It's a Metallica T shirt, do you think he'll like it?

- Course, dad, he'll be very happy.

- So, can you just give it to him? – John asked him, handing the shirt.

John smiled at his son while he got out of the room and sat on his bed, thinking about the changes in their lives. His job was providing him some money, it was being a big help and now he was able to buy the boys some thing they liked. But he didn't know until when he could go through that, he knew it was dangerous. And he didn't want to left them alone.

TBC…

**A/N: Well, here's another short chapter. Actually it was going to be a bigger one, but I'm going to travel tomorrow and I'll only be back next month. So, as soon as I come back, I'll post the next part! Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and see you soon! Happy new year to you all!**


	6. Deal part two

**A/N: So, This was supposed to be the second part of the chapter 5, which I divided in two because I had to travel and didn't had the time to finish. Hope you like it! **

**Chapter 6:** **Deal (Part Two)**

Sam fumbled slowly through the house looking for his brother. It was still early and maybe he had not awakened. It was Friday, he was anxious to know whether or not Dean would take him to Marcy's party.

Sam wanted to go. Badly.

He sat on his bed and touched Dean's face slowly, still wondering whether to wake him or not. Dean looked tired, he had helped Bobby with a car the day before and they had been working non-stop throughout the afternoon.

Sam was still worried about the whole story of Julie and Dean. She was Daniel's girlfriend and Sam was afraid that something worse happened, because he knew his brother was really liking her. And man, when Dean was fond of someone, whoever the person was, he would do anything. Sam admired him for being so nice and brave. He wished that, someday, he could be the same.

- Dean…

His brother moved slowly and Sam tried again:

- Dean. You have to wake up.

- What… what happened? – He opened his green eyes, searching the room. Sam was right there and Dean closed his eyes again. - Sammy… what do you want? It's just six thirty.

- I know. Sorry…

- Where's dad? He already left to work?

- Yeah, just ten minutes ago or something. I made you breakfast.

- Now I know that you want something. – Dean rolled his eyes and got up, starting to walk to the kitchen. Sam joined him. – What is it?

- Oh… I was wondering if you could… go with me to my friend's birthday party.

Dean poured him some orange juice, doing the same to his brother.

- Oh, sure. When?

- Tomorrow. – Sam answered, looking happy now. He was afraid Dean would not want to go because it was a kid's party. – So, we can go? Really?

- Yeah, why not? Where does he live?

- He?

- Yeah, your friend. – Dean explained, searching for the eggs. – Where is his house?

- It's a _she. _– Sam corrected him, his cheeks starting to get red. He could swear his big brother was smiling mischievously at him. – Marcy. She studies with me.

- Ah, 'course. So… it's a she, definitely. It's great news you were invited to a party… and by a girl! So, my little bro is getting some attention, huh…

- No, I'm not! – Sam answered quickly, and Dean laughed.

- S'ok, Sam, I'm just kidding. Now eat your breakfast and let's get ready to school.

- So, uh… will you see Julie today?

Dean shrugged and then answered, his mouth full of food:

- Well, I have to, she's in my class. Look, Sam… what's the problem? Why don't you like her?

- What?! I never said I didn't like her, Dean, I just told you that it might be dangerous to be near her, she has a boyfriend and…

- So what, Sammy? If she liked him enough she would never be with me. The guy is a dick, he doesn't deserve her.

Sam sighed and shook his head, sipping his juice in silence. Dean was never stop that, so he was in trouble. Both of them, actually.

****************

- Hey, kid! Would you turn off the fucking radio?! It's fucking seven in the morning, you bastard!  
Daniel took a deep breath and slammed the door of his room with full force. He was sick of his stepfather, always thinking he could give him orders and tell him what to do. He was not his dad, never would be.  
But no way Daniel would lower his head as he was doing before. He never wanted this man to be around, he was always drinking and being and ass to him and to his mom. Daniel couldn't understand why the hell his mom was still with this man, he couldn't get why he was still living with them. A lot of times, when Greg got angry or when he was drunk, he used to beat Daniel's mother and it was always bad. He couldn't do a thing, so he just cried alone in his room, waiting for this to finish.

Every time he tried to spoke to his mom about Greg, she would same the same thing: "He'll change, Danny, You'll see… things will get better."

But things never got better. He was getting more and more violent day by day. He started doing things to him… when his mother was not around. She left early to work and Greg stayed at home all day, eating and drinking without doing nothing else to help at home. So now, his new _sport _ was make Daniel 'entertain' him while his mom was not home. But that was a secret Danny was keeping. He did not want his mom to know that.

- Do you want me to turn this thing off or will you do it by yourself?! – Greg shouted again and the boy just kept staring at the ceiling, while Misfits' Die Die My Darling was playing loudly at his bedroom. He didn't care. If he wanted to turn the radio off, so he would get to do it by himself.

Daniel heard the footsteps and closed his eyes. He was laying on his bed now, just waiting for him to show up. And he did. Seven o'clock in the morning, and the bastard was already drunk.

- Are you deaf or what?! Hey! I'm talking to you!

- I'm listening.

- So turn this thing _off!_ Now!

Since Daniel not moved, Greg slammed his fist on the radio and the music stopped right away. The boy looked at him defiantly and the older man kept staring, obviously angry at him for his behavior.

- Now, I'll teach you a lesson! Pants off, now!

Daniel felt tears start to run. He did not move, so Greg walked to him and started pulling his pants by himself, the boy struggling to get free from his touch. The man slapped him right in the face and Daniel looked at him, now still, while Greg said:

- Keep your mouth shut… and take it like a man. Get off your pants…

- I'm going to school now!

- Your problem, not mine. Watch the way you walk, so people won't notice what you have been up to, fag. I'll make you have some respect for me after this one, boy… Oh, you will respect me for sure… so now get on your knees and do me a favor before I get started. – He said while unfastening his belt.

Daniel thought it was surely the worst way to start a day.

***************

- So, Sam, will you go to the party tomorrow?

Sam nodded his head at Marcy and she smiled. She sat by his side and suddenly felt nervous to be near him: Sam was such a handsome boy, she wished he would like her, 'cause she was sure she had a big crush on him. How could she not have one? He was handsome, smart, and she thought it was really cute the way he was all shy. She loved his dimples, and how it showed up when he smiled.

- Yeah. – He smiled at her, answering her question. – Dean will take me. I really want to go, it'll be fun.

- Yup. My mom is making a lot of things, and she baked a huge cake too.

- Nice. I love cake. And if there'll be plenty of food, Dean will be happy. – He laughed a little, his heart racing. Oh, now he was thinking about what Dean said… she was such a nice girl…

Marcy slowly held his hand and stoked in gently, praying he would not get mad at her. And he didn't. Sam smiled and squeezed her hand back lightly, feeling a sudden heat. Wow. He was looking forward to go to that party after all…

TBC…


End file.
